


Coming Out of the Colossus

by Muffinatrix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Transphobia, not primarily erotic but contains a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinatrix/pseuds/Muffinatrix
Summary: A series of vignettes based on a dream. Korra and Asami come out to each other and then to their friends.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 37





	Coming Out of the Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> Plays fast and loose with the canon of the Book 4 finale and Turf Wars, all in service of even more homosexuality.

Evening. A fancy gathering in Republic City celebrates the defeat of Kuvira’s army and the return of the Avatar.

Asami Sato sits on a staircase, still in her formal gown but away from the other people and festivities. Lost in thought, she doesn’t notice Korra approaching until she sits down beside her.

Korra speaks first. “Hey. What are you doing out here alone?"

Asami maintains her gaze at the horizon. “I just needed some peace and quiet.” She puts a hand up just slightly. “But don’t get up. You’re fine.”

A noticeable silence, which Korra then breaks. “We’ve all been through a lot. Terrorism, civil war, the Red Lotus, and just when things seem like they're settling down, Kuvira tries to blow up a city!”

Asami pauses for a moment, thinking Korra was going to end her sentence differently. “And my father died to protect that city.”

Korra's eyes widen. “Oh! Geez, I’m fucking clumsy as usual. No wonder you’re feeling sad! I’m so sorry about your father.”

Asami keeps staring forward. “I’m not sad. I know that’s an awful thing to say, but I’m… relieved, more than anything.” Tears start to well in her eyes. Korra stares silently, knowing better than to interrupt. “I spent so much time hating him, but now I can finally forgive him. What he did was brave, and selfless, and that’s how I get to remember him.”

A tear falls down each of Asami’s cheeks. Korra reaches over but Asami catches her hand. “Don’t bend my tears away. Let me have them.”

Korra silently nods as their hands fall onto a step, still held together.

Asami continues: “Besides, it’s weird when you do that.” She smiles a little and glances at Korra. They’re both keenly aware that they’re now holding hands. Neither of them wants to acknowledge it, but neither wants to stop, either.

Korra breaks the silence again. “You look really nice tonight. I meant to say that earlier.”

Asami blushes ever so slightly. “Thanks. You look nice too.” She hesitates. “But you also look good in your normal clothes.”

Korra stammers. “Oh– yeah, I– I didn’t mean that–” Asami interrupts. “I know, Korra.” This time she smiles a little more, almost to a chuckle, but subdued by the atmosphere of the evening.

Korra turns away and tries to change the subject. “Sooo, how about those fried seahorse shrimp? Boy, I could eat a hundred of those.” It isn’t working. Asami holds Korra’s hand a little tighter, and stares into her eyes.

They’re both thinking the same thing, hearts pounding, both scared to actually say it. Asami finally breaks the silence this time. “Hey, Korra?” She darts her eyes away. “Can I, uh…” Her eyes meet Korra’s again. “Can I kiss you?”

Korra reels back, breaking her hand away from Asami’s. “Kiss me?? But I– Why would you wanna do that? That’s uh–… wild idea! Silly, you know, the–…” Asami isn’t buying it. Korra shrinks, clears her throat, and twiddles her thumbs rapidly. Without looking at Asami, she meekly answers. “... Yes please.” Asami, eager but wanting to be sure, asks again. “Yes?”

Without another word, Korra grabs Asami behind the ear and leans in for a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Asami closes her eyes and gently holds Korra by the upper arm. The two continue pressing their lips together, embracing tighter the longer they hold their breath. When they can’t hold it any longer, they breathe out together and let their faces fall until their foreheads touch.

Asami speaks softly, almost whispering. “I have wanted to do that for years.” Korra says nothing, clenching her teeth. She pulls Asami’s hand away and stands up. Asami asks in a worried voice, “Korra? What’s wrong?”

Rather than answer the question, Korra runs away. Asami gets up and runs after her, “Korra, wait. Korra!” but she just keeps running.

...

Korra stands at the waterfront, huffing and grunting and throwing all her bending powers around. She blasts the ocean with gusts of wind, hurls rocks out to sea, launches fire into the air, and even smashes the water into itself. She picks up a chunk of the ground in a circle around her and throws it backward, but notices Asami in its path. She yells, “Asami!” and cuts the rock in half so that each side misses, breaking harmlessly on the ground behind her. Asami stands holding her arm with uncertainty, but doesn’t flinch.

Korra yells at her with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong with you!? You could have gotten hurt!” Asami steps closer. “You have to be more careful! How do you think I’d live with myself if I hurt you!?” Asami puts her arms around Korra and pulls her in. Korra brings a half-hearted fist to Asami’s shoulder before dropping it again, resigned to crying into her chest. “I’m okay, Korra. I know you would never hurt me.”

Korra confesses, fighting through tears. “I’m so confused. I have all these feelings and I don’t know what to do with them. I don’t even understand them!” Asami is taken aback. “Wait, that’s what this is about?” Korra looks up at her. “Sorry, I don’t mean to invalidate your feelings, I just… What about Mako?” Korra doesn’t understand the question. “What about him?” Asami explains. “Well, when you were dating Mako, didn’t you feel a lot of the same things you’re feeling now?” Korra is still confused. “But that’s different. You’re… a girl.”

The last two words hit Asami like a brick. _You poor sheltered girl._ She takes a moment to consider what angle to approach from. “I wasn't always.”

“What do you mean?”

_~~~_

_Interior, artificially lit. A younger Hiroshi Sato kneels next to a hospital bed, holding the hand of his wife, Yasuko._

_“You’re doing great, sweetie, just a little longer.”_

_Yasuko screams in pain._

_“There you go, almost there.”_

_A doctor reaches under the sheet covering Yasuko, as she lets out a final scream before collapsing from exhaustion into the bed. Hiroshi wipes the sweat from her forehead and kisses it. “You did it, sweetie.”_

_The doctor approaches with the blanket-wrapped newborn. “For you: one beautiful, healthy baby boy.”_

_Yasuko takes the baby, delighted despite also being exhausted. “You’re so tiny!”_

_Hiroshi caresses the baby’s head. “But you’ll be big and strong one day.”_

_Yasuko turns to her husband. “What should we name him?”_

_..._

_A tiny, short-haired Asami stands in front of a mirror. She’s interested, but not entirely pleased. Her eyes are focused on her feet, loose inside heeled shoes twice their size._

_Yasuko stands in a doorway, watching. “He’s wearing his momma’s shoes! Isn’t that adorable?”_

_Hiroshi walks into the room. “Yes, but don’t let him get any ideas. This is as far as it goes.” He leans down, looking at Asami indirectly through the mirror, and puts his hand on the back of her neck. “Son, it’s time for dinner. Go put away your mother’s shoes.“_

_Asami steps out of the shoes, leaving them in front of the mirror, and walks out of the room without saying anything._

_Yasuko waits to speak to her husband privately. “Relax, Hiroshi. He’s just a kid. It doesn’t mean anything.”_

_Hiroshi puts his hand on her shoulder. “You say that now, but I’ve heard stories, Yasuko.” He steps away as if to address the room. “First it’s something small, but the next thing you know the kid is running outside in a dress, and you’re the strange parent who has to explain why you allowed it.”_

_Yasuko looks down pensively, uncertain where she stands on the issue._

_..._

_Hiroshi stares at the wall in front of him, lost in thought. He robotically picks up food from the plate in front of him without looking at it. There is another plate on the table, and two empty chairs._

_A small, long-haired Asami pulls out a chair and climbs up onto it. She’s wearing an oversized blouse with puffy sleeves that looks more like a dress on her small frame. “Daddy, why do you look sad?”_

_Hiroshi takes a second to realize his child is speaking to him. “Hey son…” He freezes when he looks at her, before he can finish the thought. “What the hell is that!?” He drops his chopsticks on the table. “Who gave you that!? Take it off this instant!”_

_Her father yelling at her makes Asami cry. She runs back to her bedroom and slams the door._

_Hiroshi sighs. He stands up and walks to Asami’s room, opening the door without knocking. “Hey…” She yells from her bed. “Go away!” Her father keeps walking toward the bed. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. You know daddy loves you. I’m just stressed, because… your mother…” He can’t bring himself to tell her the truth. “... Your mother and I… we had a bad fight, and so she’s going to stay at a friend’s house for a while.”_

_~~~_

“It took him some time, but he realized that I was the only family he had left, and if he kept pushing me to be the son he wanted, then he’d lose me too.”

Korra breaks away from Asami’s embrace. “But… Asami, that boy isn’t who you are now.” Asami cuts her short. “I know. That’s not what I’m saying.” She picks up Korra’s hands. “I’m saying I know what it’s like to have feelings you don’t understand yet. To wish those feelings would stop and then life would make sense again. But they don’t, because your feelings are your truth. And I know that what would have helped me more than anything is if I knew someone who understood what I was going through.”

Korra takes a long moment to stare at Asami, taking in what she said. “You jerk, you got me blushing again!” She gives Asami a shove, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward onto the hard bed of sand. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Asami brushes hair out of her face. “I’m fine. But I do have sand in my hair now.” Korra extends a hand to help her up. “Sorry, let me see if I can bend it out.”

Asami takes Korra’s hand, but instead of getting up, she pulls Korra down with her. She lands with one arm over Asami’s shoulder, and legs straddling her waist. They both blush. Asami goes stiff. “I shouldn’t have done that, that was too forward, I–” Korra interrupts her with a kiss, and Asami relaxes again. Korra throws her words back at her. “Listen to your feelings, right?” Asami winks. “Attagirl. So what are your feelings telling you now?” Korra thinks for a moment. “They’re saying ‘don’t stop’.”

Korra goes down for another kiss, and stays there this time. Without being totally conscious of it, her hand slides down Asami’s neck, to her shoulder, and takes one strap of her dress with it. Asami pushes Korra up and the two exchange some quick words.  
“Korra, wait.”  
“Sorry, is that not okay? I should have asked–”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just–”  
“I’m taking things too fast.”  
“I just need to know that you’re sure of what you want.”  
“I want to. Do you want to?”

Asami stops to think. “You know what? I think I do.” Korra hesitates, realizing her own lack of knowledge. “So… what do I do?” Asami chuckles. “Korra, _you’re_ a woman. You know how a woman’s body works.” She caresses Korra’s cheek. “Just… do what feels right, and I’ll follow your lead.” Korra sighs. “Okay.” She thinks to herself, _I can– wow she’s pretty… I can do this!_ She leans in more gently this time, glides her hand softly down to Asami’s bare shoulder, holds her there for a bit, and then continues down, over her breast, beside her waist, and then up her skirt. All of a sudden, Korra jolts back again. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realize you still–” Asami interrupts. “Korra. Korra? Korra, you’re doing fine. Just…" She turns her head to look at the sand. "...don’t take them off, okay?” Korra is still in the heat of the moment, and doesn’t ask why. “Okay.” Asami grabs her by the collar and starts to undo the clasp.

...

A towering figure in orange robes walks along a small scenic road. He mutters to himself. “It’s probably nothing, but if I’m wrong…” He sighs. “That girl has been through so much, and she’s so far from her family. Someone has to look out for her.”

He notices something out of the corner of his eye, and sets his feet directly toward it to get a closer look. Then he freezes in place, as he begins to make out what he’s looking at: A young water tribe woman with no shirt on.

A red aura washes over his face. In a snap, he makes a precise aboutface, and walks hurriedly back in the direction he came from. He starts muttering again. “I saw nothing. I saw nothing. I saw nothing.”

...

Asami and Korra lie next to each other on the beach. Korra is stargazing while Asami plays with her hair. Asami breaks the silence. “You know what we need? A vacation. Something to take our minds off all this war, and bureaucracy, and… distance. Just the two of us.” Korra turns to face Asami. “That’s a great idea. After all this Avatar work, I bet the world can get the rest of the way on its own. So, where do wanna go?” Asami has an answer ready. “I don’t know, I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world is like.” Korra gets excited. “I love it! Let’s pack some bags and head out tomorrow.”

* * *

Sunset. Now that the Avatar is back from vacation, she’s been hard at work helping to empty Republic City’s evacuation camp back into normal homes. She and Asami turn in for the night on Air Temple Island.

Asami stares out at the horizon. “I never noticed how beautiful the sunset is without a bunch of buildings in the way.” Korra raises an eyebrow. “Still not half as pretty as you.” Asami boops her on the nose. “Shush, you.”

“I was hoping I’d find you two here.” It’s the voice of Tenzin’s sister, Kya. Korra notices her first. “Hey, Kya, what are you doing here?” She leans on a wooden beam. “Oh, well, maybe I’m overstepping here, it’s really none of my business, but I just wanted to say you two make a beautiful couple.”

The couple goes wide-eyed. Korra stammers. “What? Couple? How did you– I mean, we’re not–” Kya puts a hand up. “Relax. I know the drill. If anyone asks, you’re just two gals bein’ pals.” Asami chimes in. “How could you tell? I mean, we haven’t told anyone yet, so we’re trying to keep it low-key.” Kya laughs. “You might fool most people, but I know all your tricks.” She winks at them. “But really, you two fill me with so much hope. When I met my first girlfriend, I was so enchanted by finding a girl who liked me, that I let her get away with a lot of nasty stuff. But from what I know of you girls, you’re wonderful people, and I bet you’ll make each other into even better people.”

Asami blushes. “Thanks. That’s really nice to hear.” Korra has the face of a million questions. “How did Aang take it when he found out? You know, being a hundred years old and all.” Kya is surprised by the question. “My dad? He was the first person I told! The air nomads were a very open-minded people. Aang grew up seeing gay relationships in the temple all time. Now Katara though, she kept telling us that we had to keep it a secret or someone would attack us, which wasn’t very helpful. But she had good intentions, and she came around eventually.”

Korra drops her head. “My parents have hardly even MET Asami. I don’t know how they’ll take it.” Kya gives her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. “I can be there with you if you need backup. Here, let me give you something.” She hands Korra a piece of paper. “Thanks… what is it?” She points to the bottom of the page. “Directions to my home in the southern water tribe, in case you ever want to visit. I’m sure my wife would love to meet you. Oh, and I’ll be in Republic City for another week if you just wanna talk.”

Asami bows to Kya. “Thank you so much. It means a lot to know that someone’s done this and come out on the other side.” Korra bows too, but Kya interrupts. “Come on now, you’re family. Give me a hug.” She hugs Korra tight. “Looks like you’ve got another visitor. Take care!” She blows a kiss, winks again, and then walks away as Tenzin approaches. The two exchange glances, but say nothing to each other. “Ahem. Hello ladies.”

Korra greets him. “What’s up, Tenzin?” Tenzin stammers. “What is up is, well, I couldn’t help but notice that you two ladies, uh…” He looks up, rubbing the back of his head. “You make a swell team, so… ruthlessly efficient, in fact, that if anything else were happening between the two of you, well, I would be very supportive, and VERY surprised.” Korra crosses her arms. “Tenzin, what’s going on?” He sighs and drops his head. “I’m a terrible liar. The truth is, the day before you went on vacation, I was out for an evening stroll, and I saw something in the distance…” The color drains from Asami’s and Korra’s faces when they realize what he’s saying. “...and I SWEAR I averted my gaze and walked the other way the INSTANT I realized what I was looking at…” Korra covers her eyes. “Tenzin, please stop talking.” Tenzin puts on a fake smile. “Gladly. If you don’t mind, I’m going to walk away and we can all pretend this conversation never happened.” Korra agrees. “Yes, that would be for the best.”

Asami’s eye twitches. “Well, since this is already the most awkward night of our lives… wanna tell Mako?” Korra raises an eyebrow at her. “Mako’s over in the city, and there’s no ferries at this hour. You just want an excuse for me to carry you.” Asami grins wide. “Guilty as charged.”

...

A tired Mako slides open a wooden door. “Oh hey, Asami! Korra! I wasn’t expecting you. Come in. So what brings you out at this hour?” The two women bounce words off each other.

“Well, the thing is…”  
“Asami and I came by to tell you…”  
“We wanted you to hear it from us first…”  
“What we’re trying to say is…”

The two hold hands and lean their heads together while Asami finishes the thought. “We’re… together.”

Mako stares for a moment, then walks over to the nearest sink and splashes water in his face. Asami and Korra look at each other for answers, but find none. Mako returns to the living room and systematically pokes Korra on the cheek, then Asami. “Nope, you’re definitely real.” Asami whispers to Korra. “Totally worth it.” Mako starts gesturing about like an overly excited detective. “So you’re telling me that one of my exes… is now dating another one of my exes.” Korra gives him a shit-eating grin. “Yup, pretty much.”

Mako goes to the sink again, fills up a glass of water, and falls down on his couch to drink it. “You know… it makes sense. You two have way more in common than I ever did with either of you… I would say I’m happy for you, but I’m more surprised than anything…” He turns away from the water and looks at his friends. “But seriously, you two are gonna make a great couple.” He gets up and gives them a group hug. “So, have you told Bolin?”

Korra looks at Asami, as if to psychically double-check what she’s about to say. “Not yet. Technically, you’re the first person we’ve told.”

Mako furrows his brow. “Technically?” Korra answers, “Kya figured it out, and Tenzin…” Asami interrupts, “Let’s not talk about Tenzin.”

Mako finds the answer sufficient. “Sounds rough. Anyway, I’ve got an idea.”

...

Bolin steps out of his hot tub. “Look big bro, I know you’re normally the guy when it comes to relationship stuff, but I really think you’re off-base with this one.” Mako steps out of the way between the tub and towels. “I’m telling you, Bolin, I’ve seen them holding hands, hugging a lot…. Like more than normal.” Bolin starts toweling off. “Friends hold hands. Friends hug each other. If I saw you hug Asami or Korra, I wouldn’t suddenly think you started dating again.”

Knock knock knock

Mako hollers at the door before Bolin can get the chance. “Come in!”

Asami and Korra walk in just as Bolin sits down in a fancy leather chair. “Heya gals, we were just talkin’ about you.” Asami feigns surprise. “Really? What about us?” Bolin stands up. “Well, Mako said he saw you two hugging a lot and got this wacky idea that you were dating. As in dating each other! I mean wouldn’t that be silly? Help me out, tell Mako you’re not dating.”

Asami looks at Korra. “I don’t know, Korra, ARE we dating?”

Korra looks at Asami. “I don’t know, Asami, how would we find out?”

Asami's eyes soften. “I have an idea…” The two turn to each other and kiss.

Bolin’s jaw drops. “WHAAAAA??? But you, and the– she– and the she, and the you– and the I– and the Mako– and…” Bolin faints. Falling back into his chair with spirals in his eyes.

Mako looks around for a blanket to put on Bolin. “Nothing personal, little bro. I just needed someone to understand what a surprise it was for me.” He drapes a blanket over Bolin and looks back to see Asami and Korra still making out. “Hey guys, he’s already– I mean you don’t have to–… Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.”

As Mako leaves, and the only other person in the room is unconscious, they stop kissing and lock eyes.

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
